1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field detection sensor.
2. Description of Related Art Conventionally, for example, a magnetic field detection sensor has been proposed that is provided with an MI (magneto-impedance) element using an magneto-impedance effect. This magnetic field detection sensor may be applied, for example, as a current sensor that is disposed adjacent to an electric wire or the like where current to be measured flows and measures the current value by detecting the magnetic field generated by the current flowing on the electric wire or the like.
Moreover, as such a magnetic field detection sensor, a sensor has been proposed where the MI element is made so that the impedance characteristic is such as to monotonously decrease with the zero magnetic field as the peak. This magnetic field detection sensor has an advantage such that the detection range can be made large since the slope has a predetermined inclination over the entire area compared with a sensor provided with an MI element having an M-type impedance characteristic (for example, see JP-A-2001-116814, JP-B-4016750, and JP-A-2015-92144).